


Detention

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Detention, Frottage, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, all characters are 18+, cliché as fuck, well very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness has detention yet again. Oh well, another hour wasted staring out a window. But what happens when a cute boy (that's clearly never been to detention) walks in?<br/>(Teen/Highschool AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Jack sighed as he rocked on the two back legs of his chair, plopping his own legs on top of the wooden table in front of him. He had detention. Again. He could’ve brought his homework (which he probably would’ve drawn on instead of actually completing it), but Mr Harper, his friend Owen’s dad, said he had a little job for him. Jack sighed as he waited for his mystery partner to turn up, as the science teacher had said it was a ‘two-man job’. He hoped he was cute at least.  


A couple more familiar troublesome students walked into the room, going through the maze of desks and chairs to go to their particular seats, everyone giving each other silent nods. Though a certain boy caught Jack’s eye as the stranger entered, and he was indeed, extremely cute. Jack gave the passing dark-haired boy a smirk and maybe a slight eyebrow waggle. He watched him travel and take a chair behind him, not taking his stare off of him. Jack could tell he was making him slightly uncomfortable, and he loved the blush that started in his cheeks. He didn’t stop looking at him until Mr Harper started doing the roll.  


Jack called out, “Here.” As his name was called, turning back to face the front. He then learned the attractive boy’s name was Ianto. Ianto Jones. Jack liked the sound of that name.  


“Alright, ya buggerin’ kids,” Mr Harper mirrored Jack’s pose and lifted his legs onto his desk, putting an arm behind his head.  


Jack knew Mr Harper would probably be asleep in ten minutes, knowing he was just as lazy his son. He pointed to Jack and Ianto with his free hand.  


“You and…you. Go clean the supply closet down the hallway. The shelves are dusty and God knows what else is happening in there. Some kid almost had an asthma attack just standing next to that nasty thing.” Jack turned around again to face Ianto, his smile turning into a grin as he noticed his blush had gone a few shades darker.  


“I can trust you two to do this unsupervised, right? Gotta catch up on the Z’s.”  


Jack started getting out of his chair, leaning on his desk as he waited for Ianto to move. “Absolutely, Sir. No worries, we’ll get it done.” He gave Ianto a wink as he fully got up and started walking towards the door.  


Jack grabbed two washcloths and cleaning spray from the bench, throwing one of the pieces of blue material to Ianto. As they made their way to the closet, Jack tried to start what would be their first conversation.  
“So…What are you in for, Ianto?” He ignored Ianto’s quietness as he pushed the door open, feeling for the light switch. Jack looked up at the significantly dim light, thinking that he might as well have left it off, it barely made a difference to the brightness of the small room. He lets Ianto in past him, they stopped for a moment, both staring up at the light as it started flickering to a brighter state. Jack looked down at Ianto in the silence, giving him another chance to speak.  


“Well, I’m in for punching John Hart, if you know ‘im. Deserves it, though. He was being a prick.” Jack lets the door slide shut behind him when Ianto was still silent. He could almost feel a sneeze coming on as all the dust floated around him. “Why are you in detention? I’ve never seen you here.” He tried again, turning to face Ianto.  


Ianto gulped as he looked away from Jack’s intense gaze, tightening the grip on his washcloth. “Um, I uh… My friend wrote something rude in the boys’ bathroom and I…took the blame for it.”  


Jack raised an eyebrow as he sprayed his washer, passing the bottle to Ianto. “I was gonna say, you don’t look like the type to cause any trouble.” He made a show of looking the boy up and down.  


“Neither do you.” Ianto said swiftly, looking at Jack for a few seconds before quickly averting his eyes and beginning to wipe down a shelf.  


Jack made a face as if he was impressed, and considered his own appearance. His shit-eating grin had been known to be associated with trouble around the school. “What’d it say?” He changed the subject, sensing how tense Ianto was and not wishing to make him too uneasy. Jack followed his own rule; ‘Enough to blush but not to rush… away.’ He needed to work on that phrase.  


“Sorry?”  


“The ‘rude’ thing, in the bathroom.”  


Jack noted him swallowing again as he paused his own hand.  


“Well. It said… _’Call Ianto Jones for a REALLY good time.’_ Followed by my number.”  


He loved the way his eyes widened when he emphasised the ‘really’. Jack couldn’t help nibbling on his bottom lip as Ianto returned to cleaning.  


“What a shame I never saw that number.”  


Ianto stopped scrubbing again, but held his head in the same place, only looking at the other boy through the corner of his eye.  


“I mean, you can have it if…if you want.”  


Jack felt his mouth turn into a grin. “Is the _really_ good time included, or are you one to make broken promises?"

Ianto couldn’t take any more of this smartarse and he dropped his washcloth to pull Jack towards him by his shirt’s neckline, bringing his lips within a deliciously dangerous proximity.  


“Well, _hello_.” Jack managed to say, bringing up his hands to grip Ianto’s forearms.  


He opened his mouth to reply, but decided not to and instead pressed his lips against Jack’s, screwing his eyes shut. Ianto didn’t expect the almost instant moan that came from the other as their mouths began to move eagerly against each other. Jack turned their bodies and pressed Ianto against the door, earning a grunt from him. His tongue sneaked out and traced Ianto’s bottom lip, pleading entrance and he couldn’t help the sigh that came out of his mouth as Ianto obeyed.

Jack broke the kiss, panting while beaming cheekily as he felt Ianto’s excitement pressing hard against him, sliding a leg between his. He began kissing down Ianto’s neck, a hand sliding up his shirt and caressing him downwards, but never low enough for him to be touched where he needed to be.

“Fuck,” Ianto was practically humping his leg, sick of Jack’s playful touches. “stop teasing…”

He laughed against his throat before moving to suck on his earlobe, whispering in his ear in a low voice.

“You love it.”  


Jack unzipped his trousers before his own, nothing but the sound of Ianto’s gasps and material falling to the ground filling the tiny space. He reluctantly removed his leg from between Ianto’s, receiving a whimper, which quickly turned into a strained moan as Jack began grinding their brief-clad erections against each other.  


“Oh, fuck. Please…” Ianto grabbed Jack’s hand, moving it towards his aching cock.  


Jack was quick to remove his hand from Ianto’s grasp, halting his rolling hips. “Please, what?”  


“Please,” Ianto could’ve cried. “please just fucking touch me already.”  


“That’s better…” Jack still slowly reached down, loving the sight of the sweaty, whimpering mess in front of him. So turned on for him. So desperate to come. So unbelievably… _hot_.  


Jack’s hands eventually gripped his length through his pants and Ianto scrambled his hands up behind Jack’s shoulders, burying his face into his chest as he let out a breathy moan, tongue lolling out and tasting the cotton.  
Jack’s eyes screwed shut as he felt Ianto’s wet tongue press against his collarbone through his shirt, he wasn’t sure if Ianto was doing it on purpose or if it was just his pure reaction to his hands. But either way, it was still making him even more horny.  


Ianto’s hands tightened their grip as Jack began to slowly move his hand.  
“So much...” He panted against Jack, gently rocking his hips in time. “teasing…”  


Jack thought that he’d never been this turned on in his life, and he couldn’t wait anymore. He took his hands off Ianto, eliciting a disappointed groan from the Welsh boy. He pulled down their underwear, finally seeing what Ianto had been hiding.  


“Impressive…” Jack mumbled, more to himself than Ianto.  


“Shut up and get on with it!” Ianto was more than frustrated now as he tugged on Jack’s shirt to pull him into a heated kiss.  


Jack pressed his cock against Ianto’s as he broke their kiss, far too distracted by lust to maintain it. He wrapped a hand around both of them and Ianto hid his face into Jack’s neck as he began to stroke, rubbing their pooling pre-cum on both of them.  
“Fuck!” Ianto shouted as Jack increased his pace, all the while thrusting against him. He bit into his T-shirt as he repeated a litany of Jack’s name. The grip around them was so perfectly tight and he loved the feeling of their slicked cocks sliding against each other, every thrust giving him such satisfying friction.  


“Please…don’t stop…so close…” Ianto mumbled as Jack’s rubs became messier. “I want you to come all over me…”  


Ianto’s words were too much for Jack and he came with a shout, white streaks spilling over his hand and Ianto’s member. Ianto followed a few strokes after, the thought and feeling of Jack’s own cum over his own sending him into his orgasm.  
Jack continued to thrust against him as their pleasure-high drifted away, before removing his hand from around them.  


“God...” He kissed Ianto again. “That was hot…”  


“Yeah,” Ianto agreed against his lips. “But now we have to clean up that fucking mess too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please feel free to leave a comment critiquing anything, or just to say you enjoyed it :)! Have a nice day!


End file.
